prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWF Raw (video game)
WWF RAW is a video game based on the TV show of the same name from the World Wrestling Federation, released for the SNES, Sega 32X, Mega Drive/Genesis consoles along with a similar version for the Game Boy handheld console in 1994 by Acclaim Entertainment. It is the sequel to the WWF Royal Rumble game that was released in 1993, and is the final part of LJN's 16-bit WWF trilogy. Players can play either One-on-One, Tag Team, Bedlam, Survivor Series, Royal Rumble, or a Raw Endurance Match. Raw makes advances in there being differences between the characters in that they not only have their own signature moves, but differing move sets altogether (including new over the top "mega moves"). The game adds many moves not seen in the previous games, such as a DDT, a fallaway slam, and various types of suplexes. Additionally, wrestlers differ in attributes of speed, strength, stamina, and weight. The game itself is arcade-like and involves a "tug-of-war" system in which, when the wrestlers lock-up, a meter appears above them and players must repeatedly press buttons to pull the energy away from the opponent's side to theirs. With more energy, they can perform moves with greater impact. Once an opponent's energy is low enough, a player can perform the wrestler's unique signature move. The signature moves are slightly more cartoon-like since it defies physics. Gameplay Match types In a One-on-One match, two wrestlers (one player versus the computer or two players) square off for a face-to-face bout. One Fall, Brawl, and Tournament variations are available. One Fall matches feature an in-ring referee and are contested under standard rules. Victory is achieved by a 3-count pinfall or a count-out if a wrestler stays outside of the ring for a full ten-count. In a Brawl, however, the referee is absent. This allows unlimited time outside the ring and illegal moves such as eye raking and choking are allowed at all times. The Brawl match doesn't require a pinfall to win; instead, the first player to be entirely drained of their stamina submits in defeat. In a Tournament, a player must battle through the entire roster in a series of One Fall matches to win the championship belt. A Tag Team match is made up of two teams of two wrestlers (if two players are involved, they can choose to either control opposite teams or be on the same team against the computer). Whenever one wrestler gets tired, they can tag in their partner. A wrestler on the apron can grab an opponent if they get close to the ropes, allowing their partner to attack them. One Fall, Brawl, and Tournament configurations are available. In a standard tag team match, if an illegal wrestler is in the ring for a full 10-count, his/her team will be disqualified. Otherwise, the same rules for the singles One Fall and Brawl matches apply to tag team matches. In the tag team Tournament mode, either one player or two cooperative players will choose two wrestlers to form a team and then must defeat the remaining wrestlers in a series of One Fall tag team matches to win the tag team championship. A Bedlam match is similar to a Tag Team match, except both team members are allowed in the ring at the same time (essentially a "Tornado" Tag Team match). A team must defeat both members of the other team to win the match. A Survivor Series match is also similar to a Tag Team match. Instead of only 2 members on each team, a team can consist of up to four wrestlers. It is also elimination style, in which a team is only victorious when all the opponents' teammates have been eliminated by pinfall, submission, countout, or disqualification. Only one partner can appear on the apron at one time, but the player can change outside partners via a button command. The Royal Rumble begins with two wrestlers, and more adversaries enter until six wrestlers are in the ring. Additional wrestlers enter as others are eliminated. There are no holds barred, and elimination occurs when a wrestler is thrown out of the ring. A wrestler must be worn down before they can be thrown out, unless they're caught running with a hip toss or back body drop, or knocked off the top turnbuckle. The last wrestler remaining in the ring after all twelve have entered wins the match. At the end of a Royal Rumble, score rankings are shown giving a wrestler's total time in the ring along with a list of opponents they eliminated. A Raw Endurance match is a mix between a Survivor Series and a Bedlam. The player picks his first wrestler, then up to five more partners. The choosing of partners is optional, meaning a player can choose to go in with as much as a 6-on-1 handicap. The first team to eliminate all the members of the other team wins the match. Version differences *The SNES and Genesis versions of the game are nearly identical, except for the Genesis version running a bit faster. *The Sega 32X version of RAW has features that were not on the SNES or Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis versions. :*Kwang is included as a 32X-exclusive hidden wrestler. He is unlocked by pressing down + A + B on the wrestler select menu (where he is located between Owen Hart and Luna Vachon). He does not have his own moves, instead using Diesel's finisher, Bam Bam Bigelow's finisher and Doink's mega move. :*Some of the lighter wrestlers can do a schoolboy pin by standing behind a groggy opponent. The "taunt pin" that the heavy wrestlers could do on the SNES & Mega Drive/Genesis version is slightly different as well. :*The commentator team images change (there is no actual voice commentary) between the team of Vince McMahon and Jerry "The King" Lawler and the team of Gorilla Monsoon and Stephanie Wyant. There are also alternating referees. :*The intro and the character select screen is also slightly different and has new music. Lex Luger's theme music was also updated. :*In addition to the chair and bucket weapons on the outside of the ring, the 32X version contains a sign with RAW on it and a medical kit case which can used as weapons. The appearances of these alternate. Finally, the ring apron and turnbuckles are a purplish color, as opposed to the red apron and blue turnbuckles of the other versions. *The handheld ports of the game feature less wrestlers and do not include Bedlam, Royal Rumble, or Raw Endurance match types. Additionally, wrestlers share the same moveset except for their signature moves, and there are no mega moves. The handheld versions also run much slower. However, the Game Gear port does feature two exclusive wrestlers in Crush and Randy Savage. Featured wrestlers See also Screenshots External links WWF Raw on IGN.com Category:Video games